justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance (Videospiel)
Just Dance ist ein Rhythmus Spiel entwickelt und veröffentlicht von Ubisoft. Es wurde am ' 17. November, 2009' in Nordamerika, ' 26. November, 2009' in Australien, und am''' 27.' '''November 2009' in Europa veröffentlicht. Der Titel wird vom Lady Gaga Lied "Just Dance" abgeleitet. Gameplay Das erste Just Dance von Ubisoft wurde 2009veröffentlicht und stellte das erste Musik- und Rhythmusspiel dar, bei dem du die ganze Nacht mit deinen Freunden und deiner Familie tanzen konntest, ohne das Haus zu verlassen. Lade deine Freunde zu einer abendlichen Dance-Session ein oder übe deine Lieblings-Moves für dich allein! Entdecke über 30 Songs, inklusive „Dare“ von Gorillaz, „Hot n Cold“ von Katy Perry, „Wannabee“ von den Spice Girls oder „U Can't Touch This“ von MC Hammer. Die Highlights: Echte Musik, echte Dance-Moves: Tanze zum Beat von über 30 Songs und lerne echte Moves zu Musik aus den 80ern und 90ern über Disco, Rock und mehr. Starte die Party richtig: Spiele Just Dance mit jedem den du kennst mithilfe der Party-Modi für bis zu vier Spieler. Das Tanzspiel für jeden: Ohne großes und komplexes Zubehör, jeder kann einfach einsteigen und mit der intuitiven Wii-Fernbedienung und dem Nunchuk mitspielen. Text: http://just-dance.ubi.com/de-de/games/just-dance-1.aspx Track Listing Dieses Spiel enthält 32 Lieder. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * An "(X-3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 only. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * A "()" with numbers in them in the difficulties and/or efforts indicates that they changed difficulty or sweat in future Just Dances. * A "(NOW) indicates that the song has a remake in Just Dance Now * A (F-NOW) indicates that a remake for the song has been found in JDNow files. Note: On Just Dance Wii, "U Can't Touch This" has a difficulty and effort of 1, but it's 2 and 3 on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Trivia * Es ist das einzige Spiel welches eines der folgenden Dinge nicht enthält: ** Gold Moves (Shake Moves) ** Lieder in einer Sprache, die nicht englisch ist. ** Lieder mit Zensierungen. ** Handschuhe an den Tänzern. ** DLCs. ** 13333 als höchste Punktzahl (Es kann über 21.000 gehen) **Sterne **Animationen im Hintergrund. **"Perfect" Bewertung ** PAL/NTSC Exklusivitäten ** Duette ** Ein Rihanna Song * Es ist das einzige Spiel welches enthält: **Einen kleinen Pfeil unter den Piktogrammen. **''Great Bewertungen **Eine Spur an dem man die Bewegungen vorab erkennen kann. **Tänzer mit nur einer Farbe (ausser Weiß) (Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, und ''Womanizer) **Prozentanteile der Bewertungen (Zum Beispiel 37% Great) **Tänzer die immer nur in der Mitte stehen. **Nur Solo's **1, 2, 3, 4 Bevor einem Lied. **Avatare, die zu einem Lied gehören. * Dieses Spiel hat das niedrigste Rating. * Dieses Spiel enthält die kleinste Anzahl an Liedern. * Zum ersten und letzten Mal wurde ein Spiel im November veröffentlicht. * Keiner der Tänzer, die im Trailer zusehen sind, sind auch im Spiel. Gallery Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart Just Dance 1 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart Videos File:Just_Dance_-_Gamescom_2009_Trailer File:Just Dance Menu (PAL) Just Dance - All 32 Songs! fr:Just Dance (jeu vidéo) pt-br:Just Dance (jogo) ru:Just Dance (игра) Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ubisoft Kategorie:Just Dance Kategorie:Wii-Exclusiv Kategorie:Hauptreihe